


canvas skin arms, blue stains and wild headaches [PODFIC]

by palateens, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Communication, Culture Sharing, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Healing, Home Improvement, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Queerphobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, Persistent Depressive Disorder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – PTSD, Queerphobia, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Transphobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Bitty walks out of the worst day of his life, the worst fight of his life, and right into a bar.





	canvas skin arms, blue stains and wild headaches [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [canvas skin arms, blue stains and wild headaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959550) by [palateens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens). 



> For Lis, who requested it

Download or stream [on my site](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/290/)


End file.
